moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ironcloak Union
The Ironcloak Union formerly known as the Legacy of the Iron Hills, is a Millitarized Kingdom guild created from the merge of the Ironcloak Vanguard and the Kingdom of the (Grizzly) Hills after the reclamation of the Grizzly Hills from the Scourge after the fall of the Second Age of the Kingdom. Founded by Regent-Lords of the Grizzly Hills Geranelm Syla and Samuel "Reggad" Alberic, and the Duchess of Durnholde Falcko Arturia the Ironcloak Union aims to supply work and homes for those that join their ranks within one of the states. As well as serving the Grand Alliance with its Military. ---- = History of the Iron Hills = ---- Ironcloak Vanguard The Ironcloak Vanguard is the army of the Ironcloak Union. It consists of three divisions: the Legionaries, Mancers, and Rangers. These divisions are overseen by Commanders. Falcko was inspired by Aurion Dawntreader's teachings and created the Ironcloak Vanguard. With the help of her father, Torsten Duskbringer, and Doctor Thaid they established such an organization just in time to aid the Alliance in Draenor. The Ironcloak Vanguard aims at providing aid to other Alliance forces in Draenor and as well as putting down threats to Alliance and Azeroth. STRUCTURE OF THE ICV Marshal - Falcko Arturia Commanders - Caricias Telrenn (Legionaries), Zamaris Greyfox (Rangers) '' ''Iron Council - Reggad Alberic, Ri Li'hurr, Silver Jadenwing, Chalilia Erickson Kingdom of the Grizzly Hills First Age of the Kingdom Later, the Order had fallen apart when funding was cut, leading up to revival of it but as the Kingdom of the (Grizzly) Hills, this time it would become neutral, to make sure that what happened before does not happen again. Due to there not being a current noble family running everything, the people of the kingdom decided to make the head of the kingdom a Regent-Lord, one who has the power of a king, yet has no heir to the throne. Instead, when or if he/she dies, a new one would be elected by either the Regency Council or the overall population of the kingdom. Lasting several months, the kingdom finally fell when a civil war broke out between the kingdom, and the Wolf Cult loyalists, led by the current leader of the army. Due to this, the current Regent-Lord at the time vanished, leaving the kingdom to fall into ruins. Once the war was over, the Grizzly Hills seemed to split into small houses and clans, each running a certain territory. Second Age of the Kingdom Months later, a group called the Grizzly Hills Unification Movement rallied those who'd join them, to once again unite and resurrect the Kingdom of the (Grizzly) Hills. Once word of this spread to the houses and clans of the Grizzly Hills, a few automatically joined the movement, which include Silverbrook, Venture Bay Trading Company, Voldrune, and a few others. When the majority of the movement arrived in the Grizzly Hills, war almost seemed to begin. The invasion to retake the land had begun, with mostly Wolf Cult, and other clans, supporters dying left and right. Within three weeks, the land itself was united under a single banner, the banner of the old kingdom. The kingdom thrived for several months, participating in many events within Northrend and even the Eastern Kingdoms. During this time period, the Principality of Zundrbar joined the kingdom creating what many of the leaders of the kingdom called the "Grizzlian Empire" which contained part of the Howling Fjord, the Grizzly Hills, the Principality of Zundrbar, and even some islands off the coast of Northrend and the Eastern Kingdoms. However, due to the increase in land and more government officials, some groups within the kingdom/empire began to secede and create their own version of it. Fall of the Second Age With the rapid imperialistic ideals present within the kingdom, the kingdom soon found their military either non-existent or scattered throughout the various landscapes that the kingdom controlled. From the still heavily Scourge-controlled Zul'Drak, the central capital of the kingdom was attacked. Within a matter of five days, the kingdom was overwhelmed with the Scourge and many either fled it or sought shelter within other lands and/or regions. = Geography = ---- The Union is made up of a few places, but truly not that many places. Most of the lands that it controls are within Northrend and the land is predominantly within the Grizzly Hills, taking up much of the landscape. However, there are other places that the Union controls, such of the ruins of the Principality of Zundrbar which is located within the hills and mountains of the Wetlands between Dun Morogh and the Wetlands. Recent expansion in Northrend has added to territory, such as the securing of the border between the Howling Fjord and the Grizzly Hills. The Duchy of Durnholde acts as the Unions main point in the Hillsbrad Foothills. . The Western Portion being apart of the Union under Chairman Samuel "Reggad" Alberic]] = Culture(s) = ---- The culture(s) within the territories of the Union are quite diverse, ranging from Vrykul customs to Dwarven customs. All in all, the attempt to implement all the various cultures across the vast territories has done quite well and continues to flourish. One of the more dominant customs that has been implemented has been the customs from the Principality of Zundrbar, many of their ways flourishing within the territories, as well as even affecting the laws of the land even. = Economy = , currently headed by Tristan Alexander Ross' provisional government.]] ---- The Economy of the Union varies, mainly depending on where within the lands a person is located at. Within the Grizzly Hills, the economy is based upon the lumber industry, fishing industry, and fur traders. Within Zundrbar, it is a more heavily-industrialized industry that is truly focused on the people. However, all over the regions, various mines, quarries, and more have been set up to allow for the economy to flourish more with various ores and minerals being exported to other nations, orders, towns, cities, and such. The economy itself is truly well-off, allowing the Union to even invest in other organizations if they so wished. ]] Exports Due to the large amount of trading companies within the Union and their varying areas of which they get their wares, the Union has quite a large amount of exports of varying degree. Here is a list of the Exports: Agriculture, tobacco, brandy, artillery, firearms, ammunition, technology, lumber (Mostly from the Grizzly Hills), metals (Mainly Titansteel and Cobalt), coal, and various ores. Trading Companies/Corporations The economy of the Union is heavily aided by the multiple Trading Companies and Corporations that export it's good and wares for their personal benefit as well as the benefit of the Union as a whole, these are, but not restricted to: (This list also includes the owners/heads of the Companies) * Zundrbar Corporation: 60% owned by Prince Ghlafferge Sootbeard, 40% owned by Tristan Alexander Ross * Alberic Trading Co.: C.E.O. Samuel "Reggad" Alberic * Poachpaw Trading Co.: Chairman Bardulf Poachpaw * Heolster Trading Co.: Chairman Varkennen Heolster * Might Industries: C.E.O. Korven Blight (Might) Currency The currency of the Union, such as many human nations, is made up of gold, silver, and copper coinage. However, the Union does take any currency that is highly similar and will use it if necessary, thus allowing for the currency to change if need be. Coins produced by the Union are unmarked and are considered plain, to allow for it to be changed later on if necessary. In Zundrbar, the currency does change a bit but is accepted all over the Union to allow for a more stabilized economy. = Demographics = ---- The Union is one of the only nations that is predominantly within Northrend. Language The lingua-franca of the Union is surprisingly common, due to the mix of cultures, it was made common to allow for every group to speak to one another. However, other dominant languages include Hill Dwarvish, from Zundrbar, and then Fjoric due to the high presence of the Vykrul near the Grizzly Hills. Religion According to a recent census, the Union is actually divided upon religion with 43.4% worshiping in the Light, 26.3% worshiping, 2.3% worshiping the old ways, 3.4% worshiping the Loa, 4.6% worshiping Elune, 1.4% worshiping the Earthmother and the Sky Father, 15.4% worshiping the Cult of the Damned, 3.2% worshipping Belore. = Divisions = ---- All of the Divisions within the Ironcloak Vanguard of the Union are headed by a leader who holds a certain title to show their rank, however all of the Division Leaders are still underneath the Marshal and Chairman in Authority. The Legion The foot soldiers of the Iron Hills within the Ironcloak Vanguard are placed within the Legion, headed by Commander Caricias Telrenn. Consisting of Death Knights, Warriors, Paladins, Monks, and the odd bear, the Legion seeks to act as the Peacekeepers and Enforcers of the Union. The Rangers The scouts, informants and archers within the Ironcloak Vanguard are headed by Ranger-Lady Zamaris Greyfox, collectively called the Rangers, they consist of Rogues,Feral Druids, and Hunters, they seek to act as the eyes and ears of the Union. The Mancers and Scholars The spellcasters of the Union fall within the Mancer/Scholar Division formerly headed by Chalilia Erickson/Cassandra Striveheart and Bluie Firegiz, while they can choose to be apart of the fighting when the other sections of the Ironcloaks move out, some choose to join this division solely for knowledge and to practice their art. They consist of Restoration/Balance Druids, Mages, Warlocks (normally covered up), Mistweaver Monks, and Priests. The Navy The experts of the high seas within the Union, the Navy is headed by Fleet Admiral Tristan Alexander Ross. Mainly being used to defend the ports and states that make up the Union, the Navy is hardly used to go on the offensive. Also serving to protect the trade routes which the many Trading Companies that fund the Union use for their goods. The Research Division One of the non-military Divisions, the Research Division is closely connected to the Mancers and Exploration Divisions, headed by Richter Benevont and Count Silas Ambrose, the Research Division wishes to aid the Union by advancing their research in medicine, magic, and history, they also help explain normally what exactly the Exploration Division and it's head find. Any class is allowed to join the Research Division! The Exploration Division The second non-military Division, headed by Chairman Samuel Alberic and Dwarven Prospector Orghue MacMillan, the Exploration Division seeks to explore the caverns of Azeroth to hopefully find artifacts to aid the Union or to unbury some sort of mass amount of riches. Any class is allowed to join the Exploration Division! = States/Territorial Holdings = ---- Due to being a Union, the Ironcloak Union has more than two states that operate together as a single entity. While these states maintain their rulers prior to joining the Union, they must start abiding by the laws of the Union (see Lawful Individuals’ Rights Accord of the Hillsbrad Foothills) However the Principality of Zundrbar is a withheld of these laws due to its current state. These states currently are: * The Duchy of Durnholde led by Duchess Falcko Arturia * The Western Grizzly Hills led by Chairman Samuel "Reggad" Alberic * The Principality of Zundrbar led by Jonkheer (Regent-Lord) Tristan Alexander Ross in place of Prince Ghlafferge Sootbeard * Valhallon managed and upheld by Mayor Korven Might (Blight) * Purgation Isle led by Countess Zamaris Greyfox .While not a state, The Isle is used as an watch-post towards the Forsaken in the Western Foothills. Given to the Union by Galmone Wolfgang Smith Dismantling of the Ironcloak Vanguard, the fate of Durnholde, and Falcko's Disappearance. Falcko Arturia has disappeared. Without a word or trace the woman is gone. She has left behind the Duchy of Durnholde to Countess Ricktore Schroder and Tyler Steele. Without anyone else to take up the position of Marshal, the Ironcloak Vanguard has hence forth been disbanded. With such the Union has been dissolved as well, and many of it's members have scattered to different organizations, while remnants of the forces within the Hillsbrad Foothills formed a reorganized Hillsbrad Confederacy under Duke Tyler Steele. Former Affiliations ---- * The Citrine Eagle (Alterac Silver Hand) * Commonwealth of Alterac * The Lion Ascending * The Ebon Onslaught (Formerly the Ebon Aegis) * Clergy of the Holy Light * Shadowtalon Company * The Eastern Coalition * The Eastern Offensive * Four Winds Trade Company Category:Realms Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Alliance Organizations Category:Ironcloak Union